Lignocellulosic biomass materials are renewable sources for production of amino acids for feed and food supplements, monomers and polymers for the plastic industry, and renewable sources for different types of fuels, polyol sugar substitutes (xylitol, sorbitol, manitols and the likes), and numerous other chemicals that can be synthesized from C5 and C6 sugars. Nonetheless, efficient and cost effective processes to extract C5 and C6 sugars from the biomass are still a challenge. A further challenge is to extract and separate not only the hemicellulose fraction of biomass, but to devise an effective process to also extract and separate the lignin fraction and the cellulose fraction. It is realized that an economically viable biorefinary needs to be able to extract and valorize all 3 major components of biomass, i.e. hemicellulose, lignin and cellulose.